Cerezo de Verano
by Mizuno Gina
Summary: Según la ley natural, las flores de Cerezo se abrían en primavera. Pero la Sakura de Konoha se mostraba en todo su esplendor sólo con el Verano. NaruSaku One-shot.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Kishimoto Masashi. La historia es mía, hecha con algo de cursilería, ¡Nah! Soy tan fan NaruSaku.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Según la ley natural, las flores de cerezo se abrían en primavera. En el protocolo de la naturaleza, cada especie de la flora tiene su época para despertar y mostrarse, para robar alientos y halagos con sus hojas, flores y capullos. Las flores de cerezo comienzan su despertar tímidamente con los aires de marzo, y alcanzan su esplendor completamente en el ocaso de abril.

- ¡¿Estás Lista? - Un rubio toca afanosamente la puerta. Un grito algo lejano, proveniente de la habitación contigua, le insta a pasar. Es Naruto que entra ahora, sentándose a esperar en un sofá.

Naruto Uzumaki irradia tal energía, tan diferente a la de los demás, que desde que abrió los ojos el Cielo se había enamorado de éstos. El ancestral e inmenso azul había quedado prendado de las ventanas de esa alma disponiéndose a morar para la eternidad en ese lugar. Allí el cielo se mostraba siempre limpio y despejado, negándose a palidecer ante la adversidad.

Pero el cielo no era el único, el Sol juguetón de medio año también había encontrado a su compañero de andanzas en él, por eso había elegido a sus cabellos rebeldes como hogar.

Como ellos, el color de la Arena de mar, convencida de su decisión, tomó la piel del chico como morada, era feliz de haberse vertido en ese lienzo que destilaba bríos en cada poro.

Y el espíritu del viento,… ese desde siempre estuvo allí anidando en su cuerpo. A veces enérgico e intenso, pero apacible y calmo cuando se requería. Un viento impulsivo que nunca escondía su voz cuando se trataba de hacerlo a su manera, que hacía de la alegría e ímpetu su estandarte. Un viento que podía arrasar pero también suavizar y dar paz.

Soleado, vivaz y alegre, así es Naruto, como la estación de verano.

Sakura se acomoda la peineta, pero deja a propósito escapar unas hebras de pelo fino a un lado de sus mejillas (quiere que él haga ese gesto tan tierno de acomodarlas tras de su oreja cuando la vea). Se mira de nueva cuenta al espejo y sonríe. La chica de cabello rosa se considera una Sakura de otra temporada. Porque por ley natural, la flor de cerezo se vuelve radiante en la primavera, pero la belleza y la vida de la Sakura de Konoha se mostraba en todo su esplendor sólo con el verano. Con el paisaje de verano interminable que es Naruto Uzumaki.

- ¡Sakura-chan, no llegaremos al cumpleaños de Gaara si no te das prisa! - le insiste y muy bajito musita para él.- Muero de hambre ttebayo…

- ¡Gomene, salgo en un momento!

La cara desesperada de Naruto se volvió algo bobalicona al ver a su novia llegar.

- ¡Es-estás esplendorosa Sakura-chan!

El hambre se va a lejos de su estómago para instalarse en éste esa sensación de nerviosismo agradable que sólo Sakura es capaz de provocarle. Sakura le sonríe, él corresponde con el mismo gesto y con ternura pone unas hebras sueltas tras de una pequeña y puntiaguda oreja. Sakura se sonroja de gusto y le toma del brazo.

- Andando, baka.

No era arrogancia, ni nada por el estilo, pero Sakura sabía que él dice la verdad. Está esplendorosa, pero todo su esplendor se debe a la persona que le acompañaba, ese verano eterno que siempre le da sol y baña de belleza su vida.

Por fin esa noche, la flor de cerezo fuera de temporada se atrevió a envolver con su aroma el viento de aquel alegre verano. Sus pétalos rosas juguetearon libres alrededor de ese lienzo color arena y acariciaron en susurros de amor el cielo límpido que se tornaba más azul cada vez que subían y se enredaban sus manos en las hebras de sol. Y a pesar de la energía del viento, éste no arrasó con los pétalos del cerezo, fue gentil y los anidó a su lado, inundándose de su olor y jurándose tenerlos siempre junto a él.

Sakura huele esa piel dorada como la arena. Ese aroma solaz le embriaga, le da vida. Ella suspira, se abraza y duerme sobre esa arena acogedora. Y mientras cae en sueños, se promete siempre ser el cerezo del verano. Ser la feliz Sakura fuera de temporada, ser siempre la Sakura para Naruto.

-o-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hey Comunidad NaruSaku!

Pero aquí estoy de nuevo alzando mi voz por estos que tanto adoro.

Saludos y si quieres el Narusaku dejarás un review, o si no Sakura te golpeará al estilo de su suegra XD

¡Na! De todas maneras, gracias por leer.


End file.
